


【瀚冰】离开健身房后他们做了什么

by Colin_y



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_y/pseuds/Colin_y





	【瀚冰】离开健身房后他们做了什么

高瀚宇手里握着方向盘，眼睛看似在看路况，实际上隔几秒就往身边和自己一样满身不自在的人身上瞟，注意力不集中到差点在红灯时撞上了前车的屁股。

一想到刚才在健身房的那个吻，高瀚宇是又兴奋又后怕。本来自己是想出来上个厕所洗个脸，离这个让自己满肚子火乱窜的人远一点冷静一下，没想到这个人还不知好歹地跟过来，一个没忍住就亲了上去，刚亲上就后悔了。这个人平时就最讨厌别人碰他，自己这一亲把他给吓跑了怎么办，以后见面多尴尬。可没想到这个人居然先伸了舌头，高瀚宇越发觉得一腔邪火噌噌地往上涌，冲得自己头昏脑胀，差点把人就地正法了。

但最后还是理智占了上风，高瀚宇在对方口腔里扫荡一番就依依不舍地放开了季肖冰。两人喘着粗气大眼瞪小眼，气氛又变得尴尬起来，高瀚宇凭借自己多年参加无数综艺节目培养出来的随机应变能力，想了无数种打破尴尬的说辞，最后憋出来一句“我买了新游戏，要不要去我家玩”。

季肖冰当然知道玩游戏的意思不是玩游戏，他想做的也并不是玩游戏，于是从善如流地点了点头。

坐在高瀚宇的副驾上，季肖冰在内心演练了无数遍一会儿怎么表现得自然一点。如果高瀚宇家很乱就说你自理能力怎么这么差真是跟白老鼠一点都不一样，如果高瀚宇家很干净就嘲讽一下戏里戏外都是洁癖，玩游戏自己也没在怕的当年拳皇打遍全班无敌手......

这样乱七八糟想了一路，跟着高瀚宇进了电梯上了楼，刚迈进高瀚宇家里准备开始表演，就被按在了墙上，一个字还没吐出来就被堵住了嘴。

高瀚宇不比自己高，但是论体型自己可就差得太远了。高瀚宇像一座山一样压过来，压得自己喘不上气动弹不得。他感觉到高瀚宇滚烫的手掌扣在自己的颈后，壮硕的胸肌压着自己的胸膛，而身下要紧的地方紧紧贴合在一起，整个人被牢牢禁锢住，毫无挣脱的可能，再说他本身也没有挣扎的打算。

高瀚宇刚才就知道有感觉的不止自己一个人，此时季肖冰的温驯更是给了他莫大的鼓励，亲吻的动作变得越发粗暴起来，恨不能卷走季肖冰嘴里的每一丝津液。原本扣住季肖冰脖颈的手空出一只来开始在对方全身游走，抚过滚动的喉结，再从胸口滑过，然后来到腰侧从衣服下摆溜进去，在季肖冰滑腻的皮肤上摩挲。

季肖冰本来就怕痒，被捏到腰上的痒痒肉一下子一个激灵咯咯笑出来，居然被自己的口水呛住，狠狠地咳嗽了一通。咳完了再抬头，眼睛里都是被呛出来的泪花，撩人得要死偏偏还一脸无辜。

“你知道我是直的。”

“我知道。”

“所以我没有和男人的，呃，那种经验......”

“我也没有。”

不等季肖冰开口高瀚宇又补充道：“但是我有丰富的理论知识。反正我们俩都已经一起经历过那么多第一次了，也不怕多这一回。”

“你知道的，你也喜欢我。”高瀚宇笑得一脸自信。

 

季肖冰知道自己这回栽得很彻底，他看了眼趴在自己腿间辛勤耕耘的毛茸茸的脑袋，半是认命半是享受地闭上了眼睛，向后躺倒在床上。  
口腔比手柔软，也比手温暖，再加上高瀚宇耐心细致的动作，几乎让季肖冰招架不住，直觉得浑身发麻，脚趾都蜷缩在了一起，弓起身子自己往高瀚宇嘴里送。舌头每滑过一次铃口，季肖冰就浑身颤抖着发出不成调的呻吟。

高瀚宇坏笑着抬起头来看季肖冰沉醉其中的表情，凑到他耳边坏心眼地逗他：“季老师，真有这么舒服......？”呼出的热气打在季肖冰耳后，激得他又是一阵战栗。

腿间的快感突然消失让季肖冰非常不爽，下意识地往高瀚宇身上蹭，伸手搂住高瀚宇的脖子，张嘴含住他的耳垂，一边轻轻啃咬一边催促：“快...继续.......”

高瀚宇清楚地从他语气里听出了撒娇的意味，顿时觉得脑门上青筋一跳。再看看自己身下的季老师，平时总是冷静到疏离的眼睛泛起泪光，喝醉了酒一般直勾勾赤裸裸地盯着自己，嘴唇在遭受过一番蹂躏之后充血胀得通红，至于脖子上胸口上，更是布满了自己刚刚留下的深深浅浅的印记，高瀚宇真的是咬碎了后槽牙才忍住没让自己直接不管不顾地捅进去。

等待了许久——也不是许久吧，可是对于煎熬中的季肖冰来说够久了——见高瀚宇竟然毫无动作只是盯着自己看，季肖冰忍无可忍地一个翻身把高瀚宇压在了身下，骑在他腰间开始用臀缝摩擦起高瀚宇滚烫的性器来。

高瀚宇感觉那股子四处乱窜的邪火连带着浑身的血液都一股脑冲到了它们该去的地方。伸手去床头柜里翻出润滑液，高瀚宇挤出一些在手上，探到季肖冰身后，在穴口周围按压。另一手扶住他的腰，哑着嗓子说：“会有点疼，受不了的话就告诉我停下。”说着便试探地伸进一根手指，一边注意着季肖冰的表情，看他眉头猛地一皱咬住了嘴唇，就知道一定是疼了，便放轻了动作，小心地按摩着内壁，直到季肖冰的表情放松了才又深入一些，就这样一点一点探进了三根手指，高瀚宇也实在忍不了了，托住季肖冰的臀瓣，对准穴口将顶端送了进去。

季肖冰痛得呼吸一滞，虽然高瀚宇的扩张已经做得很到位了，就算是换自己来可能也不会比他做得更好，但手指和这个大家伙还是不一样。他看着高瀚宇关切地表情，知道对方看自己难受就不敢再动了，于是一边努力调整呼吸放松肌肉，一边挑眉笑了笑：“听说最粗的那个地方进来了就不会这么疼了，你可以试试再进来一点。”说完竟然自己往下坐了坐，吓得高瀚宇赶紧用力托住季肖冰。

“没事的，不是只有你有理论知识。”季肖冰撑着高瀚宇的胸口，慢慢俯下身亲吻高瀚宇，身体深一下浅一下地动作着，最后竟然真的让他全吃了进去，两个人都舒爽地长吁一口气。

接下来的事季肖冰就不怎么记得清了，他只记得无数的撞击和无数的亲吻，让自己仿佛一艘小船被一次次送上浪尖，又几乎要被凶猛的海浪拍得粉身碎骨。他还记得高瀚宇从背后搂着自己，拉过自己的手按在两人的连接处，感受着穴口是如何吞吐，耳边还有他沙哑的声音：“季老师你看，你可真是把我吃得死死的。”


End file.
